Poção do Amor
by Kiq Spiro
Summary: Snape e Trelawney... pensaram num casal desses?... bom, eu pensei...


Poção do Amor  
  
Era uma noite fria e chuvosa quando Sibila, professora de Adivinhação, acabara de acordar de um sonho. Ainda não conseguia acreditar no havia sonhado. Será que poderia ser verdade? Isso nunca tinha passado por sua cabeça. Tentou voltar a dormir, mas não conseguiu, o tempo passava e Sibila pensava mais e mais, achava impossível aquilo acontecer.

Amanhecera ainda com chuva, Sibila saiu de seu quarto em direção ao Salão Principal, ainda com o seu sonho na cabeça.

Chegando lá, sentou-se no seu lugar de costume na mesa dos professores, e estranhamente havia um lugar vago na mesa, Snape, o professor de Poções não havia aparecido para o café da manhã.

O sino tocou, o que significava que todos teriam que ir para as suas salas de aula.

Harry e Rony subiram para a aula de adivinhação. Encontraram a professora Sibila sentada, pensando.

Ficaram intrigados, mas não falaram nada. Quando todos chegaram, ela mandou que todos sentassem e lessem a página 10, 11, e 12 do livro.

Ninguém estava lendo o que Sibila mandou, estavam todos conversando, mas ela parecia não dar importância a isso.

De repente, o sino tocara novamente, Sibila não tinha aula no próximo horário, por isso continuou pensando no sonho, quem poderia ser, apenas lembrava que ela olhava para um homem, que parecia distante, mas ao mesmo tempo perto, o qual não pode ver o rosto, apenas que parecia ser um homem frio, arrogante por fora, mas por dentro, realmente havia um coração, meigo, carinhoso e que queria ser amado. E o mais incrível, queria ser amado por ela, e ela parecia no sonho, estar demonstrando o mesmo sentimento por ele. Mas quem seria esse homem misterioso.

Sibila sempre pensou que nunca mais iria se apaixonar, depois de ter sido casada com Pitt Eyes, e ter tido uma vida infeliz. Mas não era isso que o sonho queria lhe dizer, e ela sabia disso, e por um momento, gostou da idéia de se apaixonar novamente, viver novas aventuras. Mas logo voltou aos seus dilemas, será?

Snape, após dar sua última aula, já exausto, ganha novo fôlego, ao ver que sua nova poção, estava praticamente terminada. Depois de anos, Snape resolveu abrir seu coração para um novo amor, desde que a Sra. Snape, morreu em seus braços, nunca mais havia pensado em amor... até uns anos atrás. Não tinha certeza se a pessoa por quem ele estava apaixonado há anos sentia o mesmo por ele, mas não agüentava mais, seu único problema é que não tinha coragem para se declarar. Sibila, pensa, pensa, mas não consegue imaginar ninguém conhecido com as descrições que vira no sonho. Bom, mas sua vida tinha que continuar, lembrou-se que já estava atrasada para uma reunião de professores, importantíssima. 

Quando chegou lá, todos a estavam esperando. Sentou, pediu desculpas pelo atraso. E então a reunião teve início.

Discutiram sobre o desenvolvimento de todas as casas, por que Dumbledore queria dar um prêmio especial para a Casa que estivesse, não apenas com as melhores notas, mas também o melhor comportamento.

Sibila, não pôde deixar de notar que um olhar que antes nunca tinha se revelado aos seus olhos, agora pareciam estar observando-a, cada centímetro do seu corpo. E qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver que o olhar era de Snape. Ela nunca pensara que ele estaria interessado...

- Oh, meu Deus... – grita Sibila, quando pensa na possibilidade de ser ele, Snape, o homem do seu sonho.

- O que foi? O que aconteceu? – Pergunta Minerva, ainda assustada, com o grito da professora.

- Nada, desculpem-me, podem continuar sem mim, não estou me sentindo muito bem – quando termina de falar, sai porta afora.

Agora sim, realmente pensara bem, Snape, logo Snape, nunca olhara para ela antes,pelo menos não que ela tenha notado.

Mas pensara consigo, não gostava de Snape, achava ele frio, arrogante, nunca se apaixonaria por ele.

A reunião acabara e Snape foi o primeiro a sair da sala, e logo foi em direção à Sibila, que estava em um canto.

- Tudo bem com você? O que houve? – pergunta Snape, que pela primeira vez parecia realmente estar preocupado com ela.

- Nada, apenas não estava me sentindo muito bem. – diz ela, que agora percebera que talvez Snape não fosse tão frio e arrogante como ela pensava.

- Se você quiser nós podemos ir até a minha sala e eu lhe preparo uma poção maravilhosa, que faz qualquer um se sentir novo.

- Tudo bem, acho que estou precisando mesmo me "sentir nova" – diz Sibila dando uma risadinha, e vê pela primeira vez Snape, sorrindo, e como era bonito o seu sorriso.

Quando chegaram na sala de Snape, toda bagunçada, ele envergonhado, pede desculpas, arranja um lugar e pede que ela se sente para esperar a poção.

Snape mais que depressa, termina a poção que deixara quase pronta antes da reunião. Logo a trás para Sibila. Ela fica muito agradecida, pela ajuda que Snape estava lhe dando.

- Realmente essa poção está muito... – Sibila, teve um desmaio inesperado.

- Ah, será que dará certo. Nunca tentei fazer uma poção tão poderosa assim antes. Diz Snape, que agora começara a pensar nas conseqüências.

Depois de algum tempo de espera Sibila acorda, e olhou para Snape, mas seu olhar era diferente agora, sentia-se diferente também, e muito melhor.

Snape, entendendo que sua poção havia dado certo, olhou bem dentro dos olhos apertados de Sibila, e sua boca foi bem devagar em direção da boca de Sibila, que estranhamente parecia estar gostando e fazendo o mesmo.

Snape, nunca pensou que isso pudesse acontecer, usar uma poção do amor para conseguir o que queria, apenas sabia que isso foi a melhor coisa que ele já havia feito.

**N/A:** Essa fic, saiu por causa de uma "aposta" feita por mim e pela Centaura. Não tive muito tempo para escrever, mas mesmo assim, vamos ver o que vocês acham. Se não for pedir muito, poderiam deixar algum review??? 


End file.
